


Light.

by childsplay (istherecolour)



Series: pre, during and post dating [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Falling In Love, First Kisses, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/childsplay
Summary: So yeah, they’re together but not really and maybe – honest to god maybe – Kageyama wouldn’t be freaking out about this if they kissed already: which they haven’t. Almost a month after their timid confessions, Kageyama anxiously bites on his nails. Maybe he’s over thinking this all.[First kisses have never been so stressful.]





	Light.

**Author's Note:**

> im getting over my writers block and this was just....laying around.....seducing me......and what not.... anyway, enjoy this because ive finished s1 of haikyuu and im halfway through season 2 rn and its soo good??? i love kenma hes my favourite. title from light // big sean.

They’re together.

But not _really._

Kageyama likes to refer to this weird, in-between dating _but_ not boyfriends ( _yet_ ) phenomenon as ‘the awkward period.’ Because Hinata meets him in the morning outside his house; orange hair ruffled up, his shirt half-hazardly done and his lace double-knotted as he yawns with a big wave to Kageyama: And they walk together and talk (Hinata sometimes even let’s Kageyama hold his hand if he’s in a really, _really_ good mood,) and they arrive at school.

And they sit together at lunch; legs tangling together under each other’s desks’ and Hinata animatedly waving his arms around while talking and food flying out of his mouth in the process. Then after their classes it’s volleyball; doing passes with Hinata, _yelling_ at Hinata and trying to not look so fond when he flies up in the air with his sneakers squeaking against the floor and his hand aimed on the ball.

(Like; Kageyama _tries_ not to look so fond but his heart that this weird new thing where it starts pounding wildly in his chest when Hinata flies down at the floor and looks up at him with those puppy dog eyes to ask if ‘ _that was okay?’_ )

So yeah, they’re together but not really and maybe – _honest to god **maybe** – _Kageyama wouldn’t be freaking out about this if they kissed already: which they haven’t. Almost a month after their timid confessions, Kageyama anxiously bites on his nails. Maybe he’s over thinking this all.

“Thinking about your lover, are we?” Tanka nudges Kageyama as they walk towards the gym. “Man! I wish I had someone like you Hinata. _Ah_! I’m so jealous.” A simple glare side-eye can say a million words – but Tanka was as smart as a bag of rocks as he grins wildly at Kageyama. Kageyama settles for a resigned sigh.

“It’s not like that,” Kageyama says finally after a few moments of walking in silence. “We haven’t . . . I mean we’re not . . .” if Kageyama wasn’t wailing in his own turmoil right now, he would off laughed at the way Tanka’s eyes widen and the way he grabs Kageyama his upper arms in the middle of the path way with his bag dropping to the floor with a thud.

“You both haven’t . . . _kissed_?” A handful of students walking their way side-eye them with confused looks that Kageyama brushes off (just _about_ ) with redden cheeks. “What the – but aren’t you guys boyfriends?” his cheeks go redder. A deeper red this time and it trails down his neck like an infection. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“Oi! Shut it, okay?” Kageyama hisses, unlatching himself from Tankas’ death grip, rubbing his arms. “We just – we haven’t had the right time.”

“But you – _oh, my god_ we all thought that you both. . .” the cogs in Tankas head are spinning. They’re going around and around as he stares at Kageyama idly before sighing. He moves around Tanka, who still looks dumbfounded, and carries on walking towards class. The more Kageyama thinks about it, the more his head hurts and his heart pounds against his chest.

“Forget about it, okay?”

*

Kageyama is at it again.

His head is stuck in the clouds because of Tanka.

Everything is swirling around him like he’s drowning. He doesn’t even see that Daichi served the ball. It smashes him in the stomach and sends him flying back like a rag dog onto the gym floor with his body making a thudding sound. The shock, with the sound of his breath literally being taken away, is a wake-up call more than anything. He’s not in the zone. Even though it’s only an after school practice, Kageyama prides himself on being alert and sharp.

“Kageyama! Are you okay?” Sugawara is the first one in front of Kageyama, helping him sit up. “You have to be careful.” He reprimands softly with his face harbouring more concern than necessary.

“Hey, Tobio.” Ukai doesn’t look annoyed. In fact, he looks more worried than anything with his face – that usually has a sharp, witty expression – is replaced with something a lot softer. “Take a break, will you? Don’t want you to burn out or break something.” He doesn’t argue with this. Instead, he gets up – shaking off Sugawaras’ arm – and takes a seat on the side.

This was getting out of hand now. Really, it’s no one else’s fault than Kageyama’s for getting so worked up over something that didn’t need him to get like this; all… _discomposed._ Sighing, Kageyama leans back only to see a pair of wide brown eyes looking at him with every emotion written in them.

 

 

“You really looked like you hurt yourself.” Hinata and Kageyama walk home together; fingers laced together almost _timidly_ and their breath showing in the winter air. Shrugging it off, Kageyama hums lightly. He doesn’t want to think about any more than he did when he was benched at practice. Embarrassed isn’t a word that could explain how he felt. _Truly_ , he thought at the time as Daichi had handed him a water-bottle and Nishinoya had given him a thumbs up _, the worst thing that could ever happen to me_. _Ever._ “You looked pretty deep in thought as well, I can’t believe you didn’t even see the ball flying towards you like that.” Hinata swings there laced hands with a smile. “I’m glad you’re okay though.”

“T-Thanks,” Kageyama says with his cheeks reddening and it wasn’t from the dreadful weather. “I just…I should’ve focused, my thoughts were somewhere else.”

“What were you thinking about anyway to get hit like that?” Hinata curiously tips his head to side with his eyes wide. “Was it something important?” Yes, Kageyama wants to say. Because every thought about Hinata Shoyo is important and vital. It’s about _us,_ Kageyama wants to blurt out because it _is_ important and if they don’t talk about this now – when will they? Tomorrow? That day after that?

“Nope.” Kageyama settles for that. He says it with a mustered up smile and no sincerity at all. Hinata doesn’t seem to notice but grips his hand tighter as they walk home. “Not that important.”

*

Kageyama, dejectedly, comes to the conclusion that Hinata will be his first kiss.

It’s not like it’s a bad thing but after sixteen years of living, he’d enjoy to marvel over the fact that he’s kissed plenty of girls or boys. He’d like to reminisce about his past exes like some of the guys do on the team but . . . he can’t.

Grade school shaped him into the volleyball obsessed weirdo he is today – dating had been pushed down the list of things that were considered important, along with grades and personal hygiene (that was quickly pushed up into the top three of things that Are Very Important when he started middle school.) All relationships – which _weren’t_ volleyball related or family – never bothered to ceased to exist. It also didn’t help that Kageyama had a rather indifferent and stoic expression that made him look totally unapproachable.

So, Kageyama is coming at the end of the line here. Siting with his laptop open, Kageyama Tobio on a Tuesday night with Google open as he types in the ‘ _how to kiss someone?’_ realises that this is a low point. His eyes are sure as _hell_ going to have bags under them tomorrow because he should be asleep and Tsukishima is going to make some lame-ass comment about his appearance but as long as he understands what kissing is and he can indefinitely kiss Hinata without making an idiot of himself – it’ll be worth it.

So _fucking_ worth it.

*

So, maybe it’s not that worth it.

It’s just them in the equipment room; hands clenched around the wooden brush, in the semi-darkness and sweat dripping down his back like someone is pouring water on him.

Thank god for free period means that can do what they want but of course, Kageyama gets the short straw – along with Hinata – and they sweep the equipment together in the gym. It’s a good time, Kageyama thinks, to ask if they’re dating. Or if this is some weird experiment. Okay – so maybe it isn’t but Kageyama should still say something.

_Anything._

“Oi, Hinata.” His orange hair – even in this light – illuminates around the room when he turns around. He’s covered head to toe in dust; the front of his shirt looks disgusting and his face is covered in sweat. Kageyamas’ throat goes dry. Hinata looks . . . _too much_ right.

“Yeah?” And this is now or never. The words are sitting in the back of his throat, waiting to be said.

“Are we – why haven’t we kissed?” it’s a tumble of words between ‘ _what are we exactly?’_ and ‘ _why haven’t we kissed?’_ It’s not eloquently put at all; not to mention Kageyamas’ heart is smashing against his ribcage. It almost hurts and leaves his stomach to coil up with anxiety. Turning away from Hinata, Kageyama keeps Hinatas stare.

“What?” Hinata looks confused. Genuinely confused with his nose scrunching up so cutely and his eyebrows furrowing together and –

“Nothing.” Kageyama is internally screaming. Glancing away, he goes back to sweeping. This was a bad idea from the start, no doubt about it. “But I just . . . I want to know why we haven’t . .  . kissed.” Hinata looks at him with wide eyes and his lips slightly parted.

“I mean,” awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Kageyama watches how Hinatas’ cheeks darken. “I didn’t . . . I never realised you wanted too.”

“I just really like you.” Kageyama mumbles, embarrassed. “I want to kiss you . . . and hold your hand . . . and be your boyfriend.” The last part is whispered out. Kageyama doesn’t do this admittance thing; the whole confess your feelings because feelings are dumb. And because he expects Hinata to laugh right in his face – to say that he’s so . . . _so dumb._ But Hinata doesn’t. In the semi-darkness of the equipment room, Hinata moves swiftly like a leaf falling from tree and stands in front of Kageyama. Times like this, the height difference between them both makes Kageyama’s heart flutter.

“Really?” Hinata has stars in his eyes; they sparkle and shine and make Kageyama feel so light headed.

“Yes.” He says. “I . . . I really do.” And it happens in slow motion; Kageyama surges forward with his eyes pressed shut. It’s awkward because their heads bash together and their lips slam together. It’s for a spilt second with their lips puckered unevenly and noses pressed together a bit too forcefully. Pulling away, Hinata looks completely flustered with a lopsided smile. It’s not a real kiss – nothing like the movies he’s seen with his parents or like any of the kisses on TV. It’s . . . better. Yeah, that’s a good way to describe it because Kageyama feels like his face in on fire and there’s probably a billion butterflies inside him.

So, in the darkness, he reaches out Hinata face; thumb stroking his cheek before kissing him one more time.

And again.

And . . . _again._

*

“So,” Tanka is halfway through shoving a protein bar in his mouth as they both sit on the bench, watching everyone finish up drills. “You and Hinata then? Finally kissed?” Kageyama can’t help but glance over to Hinata who’s too busy talking to Sugawara animatedly with his hands flying around. His stomach explodes with a billion butterflies.

“Does it matter?” Kageyama says but there’s no heat to his words. He drags his feet across the gym floor, with the squeak from his sneakers echoing. “But . . . just for full disclosure, we did.” Tanka chokes on his protein bar and Kageyama smiles at the sight. And at the sight of his _boyfriend_ bounding over towards him as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i have a kpop acc called istherecolour.......  
> kudos and comments and subs are appreciated!!! x  
> tumblr - ttongsuk


End file.
